Shaving razors are available in a variety of forms. For example, shaving razors may include a disposable razor cartridge configured to be selectively coupled a handle. The razor cartridge may include one or more razor blades disposed on a cutting surface of the disposable razor cartridge. Once the razor blades are dull, the user may disconnect the razor cartridge from the handle and reconnect a new razor cartridge.
It should be appreciated that the above descriptions of the drawings are for illustrative purposes only and must therefore be read in view of the detailed description below. Not all of the features in the above description of the drawings must be in any particular embodiment(s) of the of the drawings, other features not listed in the above description of the drawings are also described that may be included with or without the above described features of the drawings, and the features described in of drawings/detailed description may be combined and/or modified in view of other features described in other drawings.